


Rehabilitation (For Delinquents Like You)

by Wolfie7877



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: “There’s a new system. Villains who have committed misdemeanors (or minor felonies in the case of youth) now have the choice of undergoing specialized therapy, and possibly rehabilitation. Adults being over the age of 19, and youths being under the age of 18. Any criminal youth will be taken into the responsibility of U.A. High school, where they will have the proper tools to reform themselves into well behaved young adults....Hopefully.”





	Rehabilitation (For Delinquents Like You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rehabilitation: It Stings But It’s Worth It!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105644) by [3Memeotaqu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Memeotaqu3/pseuds/3Memeotaqu3), [CrypticSinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticSinger/pseuds/CrypticSinger), [Puns4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns4eva/pseuds/Puns4eva), [serenawitchwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenawitchwriter/pseuds/serenawitchwriter), [typhlosion (rooflesandelectrictrashcans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooflesandelectrictrashcans/pseuds/typhlosion). 



> Basically, villains get a chance to go into rehab if the charges aren’t to bad (like murder or something idk) and all the kids get sent to UA. They are told this when they get captured or if they heard it from the news, they can turn themselves in to get help. I think this would be a really good idea, cuz everyone needs help sometimes (and sometimes second chances 😊). Please enjoy! ❤️

having trouble with writers block and figuring out how to take my american ass ocs and intregrate them into a completely different universe in japan. 

i might just make it so theres no barriers (in laguages and from being miles apart) , even if that wont make sense, because i cant find a reasonable excuse for why a bunch of superpowered teenage runaways from north america end up in japan so they can go into therapy/rehab. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

if you have any ideas help me out pls, or otherwise ill just pretend everyones in the same place and speaks the same language for the sake of convenience ig 


End file.
